Can't Live With You, Can't Live Without You
by playingwith-moogles
Summary: Not very good, I'm afraid. But I tried. Sasuke loves his sensei, and his sensei loves him. But when they finally get together, can they stay that way? KakaXSasu, HINTED KakaIru, Fluff.
1. Chapter 1 I Love You

_[Disclaimer]:_ I claim no rights over Naruto ! They belong to Masashi Kishimoto-samaaaaaa.~

**A Quick Author Note. **Nei's fic isn't usually this bad.. At least, I hope it's not ! It's just, I had a two week deadline, and you should know how lazy Nei is by now. [: I was a bit hesitant in posting this, because it does actually seem real bad to Nei, but heyy.. A girl can hope, ne ? It'll only be 3 chapters, because of limitations on the homework, but if it's any good there'll be a sequel !

_And, with no further adeu,_

_I give you: __Can't Live With__out__ You._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapter 1 - I Love You.**

**Sasuke P.O.V**

It was the sun, shining brightly through the slated blinds onto my face, that woke me up. Looking at the clock, I growled under my breath. I could've slept another hour, at least! Still, I guess getting up earlier could have given me more time to train with, um, someone, As long as naruto doesn't act up again, I figured I'd be able to stay sane. At least, I sane as _I _was gonna get.

As I pulled on my clothes, I distracted myself with other thoughts. More... personal thoughts. They were welcoming thoughts, but not the best thing for this time of the morning. After I'd gotten dressed, I sat on the bed. My breath stank; my mouth felt like a sewer. I went to the bathroom, my feet dragging on the floor as I picked the sleep out of my eyes.

Even though the sun shone blindingly outside, the tiles in the bathroom didn't seem to store the hear, and the bathroom was like a morgue. I sighed, turned the tap, and proceeded to brush my teeth.

**Kakashi P.O.V**

The alarm clock irritates me. Always has done, always will do. Damn thing wakes me up! Staying up until all hours reading with nice material, and being woken up at this time. Not so great, but hey, aside from that, the life of a ninja is pretty sweet. So is.. Never mind that. I stayed up pretty late last night, though, and didn't bother getting changed. What the hell, screw getting changed now.

Taking my usual book, Make-Out Paradise, from it's place on the bedside table, I smiled to myself. The sun was shining, birds were singing, scarily enough, and I was training with Team Seven. Perfect! I had a feeling today was gonna be a _good_ day.

I left the house, contemplating Konoha around me. My chakra levels were permenantly low recently, which is worrying, but I have my theories.. I wasn't exactly walking at a fast pace. Why bother? Oh dear, don't I sound like that Nara boy now. I'd better stop these thoughts.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

He's late. He's late, again! This gets so annoying! Sakura and Naruto were bickering as usual. Naruto wanted to put another trap out for sensei, _again._ What is it with these people?!

I decided I was gonna survey our surroundings. Wasn't that one of the ninja ways? Anyway... The wind was blowing a gentle breeze, causing my hair to sway in front of my face. If I listened hard enough, I could hear Konoha river. The three posts where we sit to eat our lunch, where Naruto got tied after losing a training session, stood fast, as I know they have done for at least fifteen years, never once falling. The ninja memorial behind them, weathered stone, continued to portray the names of every ninja so far to have died in battle. Noise kept up a never-ending stream from the Leaf Village in the east. I knew the Land of Waves was far to the wast, with the sadly named, Great naruto Bridge. Most of the land around us was trees, and other greenery. I smirked, now realizing what was going to happen.

Kakashi stepped out from the bushes, usual book in hand. His lazy, lopsided smile on his face; even covered by a mask I knew it was there. His grey hair, even at the age of only twenty-eight, was falling in it's usual spikes.

My teacher was beautiful. _Is _beautiful.

**Kakashi P.O.V**

Well, that was a refreshing walk. I found it relatively to walk and read, so it didn't take that long to get there.

Sasuke knew I was here, why didn't the others? Oh, probably 'cause they spend most of the time argueing, rather than training.

The familiar sound of the pair's voice floated to my ears, like a tune I knew and hated. Yup, that;s pretty much how _annoying_ Naruto's voice is. Sakura's isn't too bad, I suppose. It still makes you wanna die, but I digress. Anyhow, why am I still worrying about those two? God knows, 'cause I sure don't, and he ain't gonna tell us.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Um.. Yeah, Kakashi's here. I licked my lips. So? I shouldn;t let it bother me while training.

'Sakura! Naruto! Shut it!' Kakashi yelled from across the field. His voice ran through me, like an electrical current. As he approached us, my body started to freeze. I had to shake myself all over to regain mobility.

'Now.' Kakashi pulled out a set of bells. 'I'm sure you recognise these.'

**Kakashi P.O.V**

I smirked. The bell game is fun. They all know what to do. [Uh, Miss? This truely isn't as bad as it sounds].

I sent the kids away to opposite areas of the field; naruto behind a _ton_ of trees, Sakura somewhere near the river, and Sasuke into the trees where I'd come from. I set off, just to sit at the memorial, when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned, pretty curious.

Sasuke stood behind me. And with three simple words, my mind fell to pieces.

_'I love you.' _

**A/n: Okay **! **First chapter up **! **I know it's not brilliant, but I'm just writing it up as it's writen in front of me.**

**The only thing's I've changed is a few words in the first paragraph, which I changed on the original work too. The a/n I added in there is actually on the sheet now, too. :P**

**Please review **! **Oh, and, the winter nights are coming. I'm **_**more **_**than happy to accept flames.**

**Ja ne **!

**~ Nei-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2 Make My Day

_[Disclaimer]: _I claim no rights over Naruto ! They go to Masashi Kishimoto-samaaaa.~

**A Quick Author's Note: **Yeah, I know it's a bit quick, but here we go with the second chapter ! Btw, Sensei means teacher, for those who don't know. :P

And sama = God/higher up. XD It's what I call my brother in law, for some reason... xD

_And, With No Further Adieu [I spelt it wrong last chapter!] _

_I give you: Can't Live With__out__ You._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapter 2 - Make My Day.**

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Months have passed, almost a year, since I admitted to my sensei how I felt. After I told him, I turned and walked off. He looked... Shocked, to say the least. I think I'll remember that look on Kakashi-sama's face, his amazing face, for the rest of my life.

Somehow, though, I think another expression is gonna haunt me longer, longer than anything.

It's the look on his face as he kissed me.

**Kakashi P.O.V**

Well, I... I'm not sure, really. What am I supposed to say? Me and Sasuke started dating, if that's what you want to know. Yeah, there's a fifteen year age difference, but does that really matter..? All that mattered as, I love him. And apparently, he loves me.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Somehow, somehow it felt right to wake up at 'Kashi-sensei's place. But I really, really don't think it should've, no matter what...

'Sasuke-kun! Come on out!' Argh, Sakura ! Fan girls ! Help! The banging on the door is irritating me. Gargh.

'Whaddya want?'

'Erm, things?' came the mumbled reply.

'Sakura... Leave, now.' God she's annoying!

'Okay, Sasuke-kun!' I heard her footsteps as she ran off, and I allowed a half-smile to cross my lips. Sakura's a pretty girl, she is. She's just so annoying! And, uh, isn't male. Heh..

Kakashi strolled into the living room, his book in his hand. That book needs burning. Honestly, I swear, I'll steal it and burn it.

'Sasuke! Who was at the door, hun?' Kakashi's bath robe was slipping off of his shoulder. I dread to think. He made no move to adjust it, just looked at me.

'Sensei, who's _usually _at the door?'

'Not Sakura again..?' I nodded grimly. 'She really needs to get a grip on herself, that chick.' I nodded again. Kakashi looked at me. 'What's wrong? You seem spaced.'

'Oh it's nothing.' oh yes it is something. 'Nothing, other than you've been ignoring me for two solid days! You come up to bed every night, book in hand, sit reading, and completely ignore me! What the hell's it in aid of, sensei?!'

Kakashi looked at me. Said nothing, just looked at me. He frowned.

'I do? I didn't realise I was doing it, honest.'

'Sure you didn't.' I growled out through my teeth.

**Kakashi P.O.V**

Well, I'm being honest. I didn't realise I was doing it, distractions at work and that sorta atuff. The look on Sasuke's face, though, it seemed he was pretty serious about it.

'Sasuke, I'm sorry, baby. I honestly didn't realise.'

Sasuke's expression seemed to soften a moment. Sighing, he shrugged.

;Well here's another thing to be sorry about.' his voice scared me. Sasuke looked up at me, eyes dark. 'I love you.'

I smiled. Sasuke isn't mad. I hope he's just blowing off steam.

'I love you too, Sasuke. Now I'm gonna go eat. I love you so much, it actually hurts me.' that seemed to cheer Sasuke up, if only a little. He smiled, and turned towards the door, flinging it open. The sunshine poured through the doorway, since none came through the windows past drawn curtains.

'What a day.' the sunlight drenched his face. He looked beautiful. I'm so lucky to have him..

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I went out after that, met up with Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji. God knows what 'Kashi-sensei did. Probably sat in all day reading. Sas so and so... But he's _my_ sad so and so, heh.

Kiba wanted to know _everything_ that's going on, fair does, the perve! Neji just sorta stood there, hand wrapped around Kiba's arm [oh-ho!], and giggling at every word said, the total opposite of Shkiamaru, who looked half-dead on his feet, only answering when he deemed it important. We talked all day, about anything and everything, from college to music. The one area we didn't cover, was girls. Shikamaru didn't seem to mind, or even acknowledge, this.

When I got home, late that night, I could hear talking in the bedroom. I thought, maybe 'Kashi-sensei left the TV on, not such a big deal. Except, when I got in there, there was more than a TV. No, Lalashi was lying in bed, with Iruka, my teacher, sat next to him, leaning on the pillows.

'I-iruka-sensei?! What.. What the hell?!' this was too much for me, especially when Kakashi looked at me, smirking. I flipped. I turned to the closet and started pulling out clothes, throwing them into piles on the floor. Snarling, I grabbed them all up and pulled them to my chest.

Kakashi was standing up and right in front of me in the blink of an eye. He raised his hand, and I thought he was gonna hit me. I looked up at him, straight into his eyes.

'Go on then, 'Kashi. Hit me. Make my day.'

When he said nothing, just looked at his hand, I pushed past him and walked out.

'Sasuke, wait!' I heard Iruka's voice calling me, and I kept walking.

-x-

**A/n: Well, that was fun! XD Well, no, not really. It's kinda cold. xP**

**What can I say . . ? There's not a lot, really, is there? I updated pretty fast 'cause I have the whole thing written out.. Yeah, I'm that good.**

**You know my opinion on flames, I take it? 8D**

**Ja ne!**

**~Nei. [BTW: The one and only ! Even though SOMEONE, no idea who, has the penname already! O:]**


	3. Chapter 3 What've I Done?

_[Disclaimer]: Okay, okay, you know the drill! I no ownies Naruto. :P_

**A Quick Author's Note: **Okay ! Last chapter now ! I'm already overdue handing this into class, so I need it up quickly!

_And, with no further adieu, _

_I give you: Can't Live Without You._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapter 3 - What Have I Done ?**

**Kakashi P.O.V**

What have I done? Sasuke, Sasuke... Iruka looked at me as I held my head in my hands.

'Kakashi.. What just happened?' he looked worried, bless him. His voice trembled as he spoke.

I thought a second. What _had_ just happened?

It all started kicking in.

**Iruka P.O.V**

Kakashi's lost his mind, I swear. I tried to calm him down, but his screams.. They cut right through me. I couldn't bear to stand there and listen. I hugged my body, knelt down beside him, and held Kakashi as he cried.

**Kakashi P.O.V**

I probably just made such a fool of myself. But, can you blame me? Sasuke's gone.. I don;t think he'll be coming back, either.

I sat on the bed, after Iruka led me there, and I was hollow.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

God knows what I just did... But I do. I walked out on Kakashi. After months, I walked out on the love of my life.

I'm now living with Sakura...

**Kakashi P.O.V**

I'm hearing rumours, everyday. Sasuke, apparently, has boarded in with Sakura. She must be overjoyed.

Oh, what've I done..?

_The End._

-x-

**A/n: Well, that has to be the shortest thing I've ever written as part of a chaptered story** ! **I do apologize for **_**any**_** spelling mistakes; I have to proof-read this all myself as Wordpad has **_**no spell-check whatsoever**_ ! **Yes, it needs shooting.**

**I know this certainly isn't the best, but I'm done with counselling now. So when I get my life back on track, which is hopefully now, and I don't end up incorporating daily emotions into controling my fics, I'll update with some better stuff** ! **[By my standards, bear in mind. So they certainly won't be brilliant.] xD**

**I also need to ask, why, when you upload a chapter, does it send you an email to TELL you this?****! I'm sat there, thinking, yes I _am _aware of that fact. And people say I'm a freak** **!** **XD**

**Ja ne** !

**~Nei-chan.**


End file.
